The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto, Part 7
'Chapter 12: 'Heroes ''Sarabanto, port district'' Clancy arrives at the port where his frigate is docked to find he had been anticipated. Dr Alberts is waiting in front of the heavily laden ship, and is clearly utterly furious. Clancy: 'Ah. Dr Albert-Ross '''Albert: '''Clancy. I thought you would be coming here. ''Clancy pauses and leans on his cane 'Clancy: '''I must thank you for your work helping my forces. It was invaluable. '''Albert: '''I helped you because I thought you were protecting us. And all this time you were the ones attacking! ''After a moment’s silence, Clancy shrugs and nods 'Clancy: '''That is correct, yes. '''Albert: '''You didn’t really think I’d let you just cut your losses and run now? You’re not getting away that easily! '''Clancy: '''I’m not getting away at all, Doctor. Because I’m not running, or even trying to run. '''Albert: '''Huh? ''Clancy pulls back part of the head of his cane with his thumb, and there is a faint click as a mechanism locks into place. 'Clancy: '''This is simply my backup plan. Please excuse me. ''Alberts clenches his fist and take''s ''a step forwards, but Clancy flips his cane up and points it directly at the doctor. He pulls a hidden trigger, and the concealed gun discharges with a sharp crack. Alberts suddenly topples with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Clancy calmly lowers his still smouldering cane and steps around him, continuing up to his ship. 'Clancy: '''You are a doctor. You should be able to ensure your own recovery. ''Climbing onto the deck of his ship, Clancy walks past the various cranes and hatches that cover it to the aftcastle, and climbs another staircase to the top where the ship’s wheel waits. He ignores the wheel, and pulls down on a small handle. Parts of the deck slide back, and more banks of controls rise up into position around him. 'Clancy: '''It is a pity that it has to be this way. But I won't let my plan be derailed further by a minor annoyance such as this. ''He pulls several of the revealed leavers down hard, and the entire ship starts to tremble as a mechanism deep within it rumbles to life. The plates of the main foredeck start to slide back one by one, and gears rise out of the space beneath. The cranes and turrets on the deck start to shift slowly sideways, and the entire vessel begins moving, not out to sea, but inwards, towards the harbour wall. 'Clancy: '''This town has become a Gordian Knot. Now is the time to sever it. ''Meanwhile, back in the alleyways Jessica retreats as Jikio advances, swinging his hammer repeatedly 'Jikio: '''Hahah! Looks like you were all talk, girl! ''Jessica tries her best to deflect the swipes with her own hammer, which she holds with both hands. It doesn’t work very well. Jikio is surprisingly strong, nearly knocking her off balance with every swing, and in the seconds immediately afterwards when he should be open, he happily resorts to kicks and punches to repel her. Jessica is left somewhat lacking in ways to attack, or even get close to the mercenary leader. 'Jikio: '''And to think those guys just ran! Don’t you have anything? It doesn’t matter. I’m better than any of them. ''Jessica ignores the jibe, thinking furiously. : ''Jessica: What d''o I have? There has to be something I can do. Strength is his advantage. And skill. He knows how to use his weapons well enough to counter most attacks She takes another step back, an idea finally taking form : ''Jessica: But ''not an attack he can’t possibly predict. I need something he doesn’t know about. And I do have that. She suddenly avoids his next swing by taking a long jump back. Before he worked out what was happening she coils her hair around the hammer’s handle, and then pushes forwards, all but throwing it out of her hands and using the extra reach to try and catch him off guard. The hammer hits him in the chest, causing him to double up momentarily, but he immediately grabs it with one hand, and then with the other brings his own weapon crashing down on it. The handle splits, and the head drops to the floor. 'Jikio: '''Nice try! ''Jessica is already rushing forwards, using the apparent opening. With her hands now free, she activates her devil fruit power, revealing the claws again, and tries to swing with both hands. 'Jessica: '''Rending nail- '''Jikio: '''Not so fast! ''He ducks back again and tries to kick her. Jessica should have been far faster, and would have got her attack in first, but as before the claws seemingly drag on the air they are passing through, and slow down a little too much, costing her the advantage of her superior agility. 'Jessica: '''Uh oh! ''The kick hits her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. She topples forwards : ''Jessica :What happened there?'' Her claws land on the cobbles, and start to sink in slightly as she tries to push herself up. Jikio lifts his hammer and rests it on his shoulder. 'Jikio: '''That all? ''Jessica stares at the claws, and, struck by a moment of inspiration, lifts up one of her hands : ''Jessica: So that’s it. These aren’t claws at all.'' The cobbles the claws had lodged in have actually pulled up in long strands that trail from the golden nails. Jikio has paused to light himself another cigarette, smirking confidently before he raises his weapon again. 'Jikio: '''Another surprise? Yes? No? Too late! '''Jessica: '''They’re sewing needles. ''Jikio starts to bring his hammer down in an overhead strike, but Jessica rolls out of the way, the threads of stone trailing behind her. The hammer head hits the ground hard, and before Jikio can lift it again, she jumps back over it and jams the ends of the threads into the cobbles on the other side. 'Jikio: '''What the- ''He tries to lift the hammer up, but thin as they are, the threads are made of stone, and he can’t pull it loose. Jessica, meanwhile, vaults back to her feet and returns the kick, knocking him back away from the hammer. 'Jessica: '''Now I know what I’m doing. ''Her hair has already scooped up both halves of her own weapon, and pulls them back to her. She quickly drags her needle-claws through both the head and the handle, pulling out more threads of wood and iron which she hurriedly ties together. It’s a rather primitive repair, but she does not have time for better work, as Jikio has recovered and has now finally drawn his sword 'Jikio: '''Alright! Now I’m serious! I’ll show you my best- ''Jessica swings the repaired hammer against his sword, and both weapons shatter instantly. Jikio blinks in surprise at the broken blade. 'Jikio: '''Oh. That’s not good. ''He drops the useless hilt and pulls a pistol out of his belt. Using the moment of distraction, Jessica flips the hammer handle around in her hands, rushes forwards, and hits him over the head with it. He staggers drunkenly, and drops the gun, but looks about to recover, so she hits him again. This time he drops to his knees, and she hits him several more times until he passes out. Jessica quickly picks up the fallen pistol just in case. When she’s certain her attacker isn’t about to get back up, she lets out a long deep breath. Then she flexes her fingers a few times, turning them into needles and back. 'Jessica: '''I can weave anything like it's thread... That’s my power... ''She smiles triumphantly. 'Jessica: '''I know my power! I finally know my power! ''Back in the main street. Byrn and Marley break off form their battle as an ominous rumble is heard. A few moments later the source rumbles into view. With their numbers dwindling, and conventional tactics ineffective, the mercenary army has resorted to mobilizing Clancy’s excavating machines, which are now rumbling up the street towards the two pirates, shovel blades raised like mobile barriers. Half a dozen mercenaries can be seen clinging to the tops of the vehicles. As they get closer to the pirates, they try to aim rifles at their foes 'Marley: '''Heads up bro! '''Byrn: '''Oh. Those are different. ''Byrn aims his gauntlet and fires a bomb at the gunmen on top of one of the machines, but they duck behind the shovel blade at the front. Byrn’s second bomb splashes against the blade itself and dissipates harmlessly. 'Marley: '''Huh? Has that thing stopped working again? '''Byrn: '''It’s working fine! But even exploding air is still air. I can’t break something like this with it. How about you? '''Marley: '''Might be tricky. But hey, it’s not like we particularly need a way to destroy steel right now. ''Byrn nods, and takes off his shades, glaring angrily at the approaching vehicles 'Byrn: '''I get it. We don’t need to take them out. We just need to get a clear shot in at the drivers. ''A clattering crashing sound booms across the town, sounding far too loud to be from just the fighting. In the vicinity of the town hall, the gathered residents looks around nervously at the sudden rumbling. '???: '''What was that? '??: 'It came from the port! What's happening over there?! ''In the backstreets Dimitri turns suddenly at the noise, steps over the mercenaries he has just beaten, and promptly sets off at a run towards the rumble. 'Dimitri: '''Clancy! ''On the rooftops, Kat climbs over a chimney and looks towards the port. Something huge and unfamiliar is looming over it 'Kat: '''What is that? ''Port District Clancy's frigate is barely recognisable as a ship any more. With a large set of gear wheels under the rear half of it, the vessel has somehow crawled out of the water onto dry ground. The front half has lifted itself to point straight up, and the various turrets and cranes that covered the deck are clustered together at its edges and hang off the sides of the hull. The aftcastle, with Clancy's control deck at it's top, has been lifted off the lower back half of the ship, crawled up the mass of gearing lining the now vertical decks, and taken pride of place at the top of the structure. As the mechanism begins to settle, the gear-section figurehead reveals its true functionality, turning to slide into the aftcastle and lock it in place. Clancy adjusts the levers again, and the mobile fortress starts to grind forwards towards the town, gigantic plough blades lowering to protect the treads it crawls on. At his command, the canon turrets on one side revolve and strafe the nearest roofs with exploding shells. 'Clancy: '''Magnificent! My masterpiece is working entirely as I envisioned! Now let us secure the real objective.. Onwards! ''the crane arms swing around, wrecking balls at their ends smashing through the buildings, widening the gap enough for the tower to crawl onto the main street, and start to move forwards. In Sparrow’s Nest, Robin jumps back from a periscope he was using to watch the port, just as a grating crunch indicates the destruction of the other end of it. He hurriedly closes his devil fruit-powered corridor just as debris starts to pour through it. '''Robin: '''This is bad! This is really bad! I never thought he’d have something like that in reserve! Back on the main street 'Livingstone: '''Hey guys! I’m heeeere! ''The cook, joining Marley and Byrn's fight, rushes along one of the rooftops lining the street repeatedly firing arrows down at the excavation machines. Some hit the vehicle and get stuck, many shatter or glance off, but a significant number, clearly by design, hit the caterpillar tracks, and immediately burst into thick tangles of vines and weeds. In the distance, the loud rumble from the port is still ongoing, getting closer. Muffled explosions can also be heard. 'Byrn: '''Just what is going on over there anyway? '''Marley: '''Sounds big, whatever it is. But we can’t handle it right now, yeah? '''Byrn: '''Right. Our opponent is right in front of us. ''The vehicles start to falter as Livingstone’s barrage starts to clog the tracks up a little too much for them to continue rolling. The archer slowly starts to focus more on the drivers of the vehicles. The chassis protects them from most of his shots, but some of the passengers are forced to abandon their transport, and the barrage does serve as a distraction for the real attack. As soon as the vehicles had slowed down enough, Marley had charged straight towards the nearest. By the time the gunners realize they have lost sight of the swordsman, he is in the shadow of the shovel blade, and they are no longer able to aim at him. Had they still been mobile, they could have tried to run him down, but the machine is almost stationary, having not managed to break free of the undergrowth. The driver brings a crane arm swinging down towards where he thinks Marley is, but it’s a clumsy blow. Marley simply steps out of the way of the claw-like digging head as it slams into the ground, and then steps back and grabs hold of the arm as it rises again, lodging a hooked sword into one of the joints as a handhold. 'Driver: '''What?! '''Marley: '''Thanks for the lift! ''Before they had time to decide what to do, Marley pulls himself up and flips over the front shovel to land on top of the machine itself, right in the middle of the group of gun wielding mercenaries. 'Marley: '''Now I have room to fight! ''The same can’t be said of his opponents, who had been predominantly carrying ranged weapons. A few manage to pull out swords or knives, but the majority are knocked from their post with a simple leg sweep from Marley. Straightening up, Marley resummons a mindsword and parries the first attacks from the remaining fighters. The narrow space on top of the machine is unsuited to sword fighting, but this is a disadvantage to all of the combatants, and Marley is far more used to adapting to unusual situations, having often created them for himself. One by one his foes topple as he knocks them off balance after a few seconds of drunken swinging. Once he has the vehicle to himself, he turns his attention to the controls, and after a moments confusion decides to simply smash them to pieces. Something he breaks starts to leak steam, and the machine slowly stops shaking and falls silent apart from a faint hiss. Marley waits until it goes quiet, and then cheers, punching the air triumphantly. 'Marley: '''Alright! One down! ''There is a faint cracking, splintering sound behind the rumbling of the other engine, and Marley looks around just in time to see the other excavator picking up speed as it rolls forwards again, smoke and sparks trailing from its tracks. Behind it, the scorched remains of Livingstone’s foliage slowly settle. Marley stops punching the air as he realizes the vehicle is getting away. 'Marley: '''They burned themselves free? '''Livingstone: '''Byrrrrn! Look out! ''The cook fires more arrows at the excavator, but can’t hit the driver inside the machine, and none of the bushes or plants he tries to jam in the tracks take hold. The vehicle continues to thunder forward, heading towards Byrn at speed. 'Driver: '''Now we’ve got you! Try stopping this! ''Byrn just stares flatly at the oncoming machine, without retreating. After a second, he flicks his gauntlet downwards, sending an air bomb hurtling into the ground ahead of him. Then he swings sideways, with a sharp snap. This bomb skims past the shovel blade and explodes against the brass piping lining one of the walls. Marley abandons the halted machine and runs to try and catch up to the still moving one. 'Marley: '''Bro get out of there! ''The machine is still bearing down on Byrn, but the marksman barely flinches 'Byrn: '''I’m the one who’s got you. ''And with that he whirls his arm around in a sharp circle and slings out one last bomb. This one spins through the air and rises sharply past the machine without hitting anything 'Marley: '''What are ya doing?! '''Byrn: '''Just needed some practice before I took my shot. ''The stray blast from the gauntlet is spinning just as fast, but has actually started to slow its assent. And then it starts to fall back, gaining speed in the opposite direction. The driver doesn’t even see it coming before it crashes into his control cabin and explodes with enough force to hurl his seat clean out of the framework. The excavator, left without any riders, swerves sideways into a wall before screeching to a halt just a few metres away from Byrn. Marley blinks in surprise at the feet. 'Byrn: '''Bombs don’t need to travel in straight lines to be damaging. '''Marley: '''Hey- Warn me before you pull something like that out of nowhere, ok man? You had me worried. ''There is another boom across the rooftops. The rumbling has got even louder. 'Marley: '''Thaaat… still sounds like trouble. ''Byrn looks around, pauses, and then smiles to himself. 'Byrn: '''Actually… I don’t think we have anything to worry about. '''Marley: '''Huh? '''Byrn: '''The captain’s over that way. ''Port district Clancy looks up from the controls of his advancing war machine as he notices a dark figure standing on a roof in its path. 'Clancy: '''Oh. This is an unexpected surprise. Captain Marcellus! Come to witness my genius at work? ''From Clancy’s point of view, the captain is standing, stoically, ahead of the machine, facing it in a clear wordless challenge. While Dimitri is indeed preparing to fight the behemoth, his actual reaction, on closer inspection, was anything but stoic. Tears are streaming down his face, and his eyes almost seem to glint with stars. '''Dimitri: ''It’s so…. awesome!'' As Clancy’s transformed frigate draws in range, Dimitri sighs and assumes a fighting stance, clearly reluctant to damage the machine. Dimitri: 'Shifting armoury! ''His entire right arm transforms, becoming a much larger canon than the guns normally built into his arm, and he braces it against the ground. He fires repeatedly towards the plates on the front of the fortress. Explosions and flames burst across the armoured hull, but the subsequent damage is limited at best 'Clancy: '''And just what was that supposed to achieve? ''If Dimitri actually heard the comment over the deafening rumble of the machine moving forwards, he gave no sign of it. Clancy swings several of the cannons forwards and fires on the roof where Dimitri is standing. The pirate retreats several paces to avoid the explosions. Then he takes a few more steps back before charging and leaping off the roof, using his jump jets to launch him upwards towards the fortress. Mid flight, he readies one arm for an explosive-powered blast punch. However, he never reaches his target as Clancy simply brings one of the flailing wrecking ball arms swinging around to swat him out of the sky. 'Dimitri: '''Ack! ''Dimitri is unable to dodge such a large attack in midair, and slams straight into the wrecking ball head on. Somehow, instead of falling, he manages to get a grip on the heavy ball, and hangs on, before trying to pull himself up. 'Dimitri: '''That.. hurt. ''Dimitri manages to jump from the crane arm to a gun turret attached to the main body of the fortress, and from there he uses the supports for several of the cranes to climb higher. He eventually reaches the very top of the framework of turrets. He is still a considerable distance below Clancy’s control deck, and between them is only the steep, slightly curved armour plating that had once been the front of the frigate. Now within earshot, Clancy looks down at Dimitri, and shouts again. 'Clancy: '''I’m not entirely surprised that didn’t work. I could tell there was something unusual in your body, but I couldn’t identify it for certain until now. You are a cyborg, then? ''Dimitri had been mostly ignoring Clancy’s speech, focussing instead on searching for handholds to climb the rest of the distance, but he looks up in surprise at the sudden deduction. 'Dimitri: '''Huh? How did- '''Clancy: '''Your weight. It was apparent from your movements you were far heavier than somebody your size should be. In any event, it should now be clear to you that you can’t win here, even with your superhuman capabilities. I, personally, have no great wish to fight you either, and having real pirates in the area is a considerable advantage to my plan, especially now. So step aside and allow me to continue, and I will not act against you or your crew. We have little reason to fight each other. '''Dimitri: '''I’m not going to let you destroy this town! '''Clancy: '''Why not? It’s in my way, and there is so much more at stake than a few buildings. You are an engineer yourself, so surely you’ve worked it out. This is no ordinary town! '''Dimitri: '''What?! '''Clancy: '''Don’t you see it? The brass pipes everywhere! That's not normal is it? And then there’s the unusual road layouts, the canals. It’s the work of Daedalus Komori! Somewhere under this town is a miracle of engineering, just waiting for us to find it again! With something like that at stake, why shouldn’t I sweep aside the rubble these fools buried it under?! ''But Dimitri has stopped listening again. Both his hands become copies of the shovel blades from Clancy’s excavators, and he rams them into the gap between two of the fortress’s armor plates. He pulls himself up on the handhold, finds his footing, and reaches higher. 'Clancy: '''What are you doing? '''Dimitri: '''This stops now! ''He flips himself over the top of the fortress, smashes straight through one of Clancy’s control decks, and pulls himself into the aftcastle. Clancy hesitates and raises his cane, but Dimitri punches him, sending him hurtling into the rail on the far side of the deck. 'Clancy: '''Uhnk! ''Dimitri turns his attention to the remaining control leavers and the wheel, glancing between them all, and smashes his fist down on one of the panels in frustration 'Dimitri: '''Where are the breaks on this thing?! ''Clancy straightens up behind him, gasping for breath. 'Clancy: '''If you must know, they were on the console you just destroyed. ''Dimitri turns around sharply. 'Dimitri: '''What?! Stop this thing! '''Clancy: '''Weren’t you listening?! Your brutal approach has left us completely out of control! Nothing can stop it until it runs out of fuel now! '''Dimitri: '''Fine. I’ll stop it myself! '''Clancy: '''Enough nonsense! If you continue to stand in my way, I’ll simply crush you! ''Clancy reverses his grip on his cane, holding it more like a sword, and steps forwards, swinging it at Dimitri. The pirates steps back, takes a surprisingly heavy hit, and then pulls out his collapsible staff to block the remaining strikes. 'Clancy: '''Get away from my masterpiece! On guard! ''Dimitri swats aside the cane and swings his staff around. Clancy quickly steps back to avoid the sweep. The two trade several more blows, their weapons connecting, and Clancy staggers under the recoil. 'Dimitri: '''You can’t defeat me! I’m an armored mecha pirate! '''Clancy: '''I would not be so certain. ''He suddenly lunges forwards, thrusting the cane point first. Dimitri sidesteps out of the way, noticing too late that he was not the intended target. The cane catches one of the levers on the control panel and the deck lurches suddenly, throwing him off balance. 'Clancy: '''Power is your advantage. Knowledge of the battlefield is mine. And it’s all I need. ''Clancy steps in and shoves Dimitri, sending him staggering, and then pulls down another lever. The entire platform tilts, and Dimitri topples backwards with an abrupt yell, crashing through the safety rail. He manages to grab a fixing on the edge of the deck, and clings on, hanging in space above the machine. Clancy stands above him, cane in hand. 'Clancy: '''Heavy armor works against you when you don’t have a foothold. ''He swings the cane around like a golf club, and smashes away the fixing Dimitri is hanging onto. The pirate falls away. 'Clancy: '''Troublesome, but no major problem, captain Marcellus. ''Below him, Dimitri rolls mid-flight, and then his entire body becomes an oversized hammer. Seconds later, he crashes through the plates at the base of the fortress, into the engine chamber above the large caterpillar tracks. There is the sound of gunfire, and then a plume of smoke rises up from inside the engine. 'Clancy: '''What? What?! ''A huge gear bursts through the bent cover of the engine, Dimitri clinging to it. The pirate jumps up again, and grabs hold of the vertical ship deck, pulling himself up the exposed mechanisms the frigate had used to transform. He smiles up at the furious engineer as he starts to climb again. 'Dimitri: '''I told you! I’ll stop this thing myself! ''The fortress lurches suddenly, and there is an ominous grinding noise. Then it finally starts to slow down, swaying slightly as its momentum fails. One of the tracks catches, and the machine gradually screeches to a halt. 'Clancy: '''What have you done? ''Dimitri climbs onto a ledge, and then spins both arms with an overly dramatic windmill gesture. They suddenly blur and become copies of the giant gears from the engine. 'Dimitri: '''This side of the deck isn't as sturdy, is it? '''Clancy: '''Mimicry? His power is mimicry? ''Dimitri’s giant gear arms embed themselves in the deck, and haul the pirate upwards with considerable speed. He passes out of Clancy’s view, into the shadow of the aftcastle and the crane arms, leaving bent axles and mangled machinery in his wake. Clancy looks down at the damage 'Clancy: '''That really should not be possible. I planned for- ''A juddering vibration throws him to his knees. From inside the mechanism there is a series of loud clangs and crashes, and what sounds like a dog barking in a metal box. Gears and broken springs rattle down the decks of the machine, and larger chunks start to break loose under their own weight. 'Clancy: '''What in the hells is he- ''The entire aftcastle lurches and slides slightly backwards away from its place at the summit. Part of the armor at the top of the machine drops loose, smoke rising up, and Dimitri climbs into view, his right arm now a spinning blur. Next to him, the former figurehead of the ship is exposed, and Clancy abruptly realizes that it is the last thing holding his control deck in place. 'Clancy: '''Think before you act, pirate! Komori is the greatest architect in recorded history! Rediscovering one of his lost works would be - '''Dimitri: '''Drill blast punch! ''With a sharp explosion, Dimitri’s arm punches straight through the wreckage, tearing out the figurehead section. Clancy, cut off mid sentence, does not even have time to curse before the entire aftcastle drops like a stone, ploughing straight through the remains of the mechanisms in the hull. It crashes down on top of the engine, and crushes what remains of the housing. The giant gears topple sideways, the caterpillar tracks crumple, and smoke and steam vents out in all directions. Amid the debris, Clancy slowly picks himself up and snatches up his cane. He has lost both his glasses and his hat, and the impact has left him badly winded and dizzy, but he still manages to pull himself to his feet, his face twisted in fury. 'Clancy: '''Urrgh. I won’t forgive this insult, Marcellus! ''A huge shadow falls over him. He looks up, and his eyes widen. Then, abruptly recovering his senses, he runs for cover as the entire fortress starts to topple over backwards. 'Clancy: '''Oh no no nooooooooo!! ''He dives into the street, just getting clear of the falling deck, only to be picked up and hurled into the rubble by the shockwave as it crashes down with the loudest boom yet. A huge plume of dust rises and mingles with the smoke and steam. Smaller bits of debris rattle down across the ruined street, and then silence falls. Some time later After recovering from the exhausting fight against the mercenaries, Marley, Byrn, and Livingstone have returned to the Second Wind. At Caspian’s request, the three stop to retrieve a somewhat battered longboat from one of the port’s surviving boathouses, and are hauling it onto the ship. The doctor himself, still wearing Rokku’s long cloak, is fussing over Dimitri, who repeatedly insists he is fine. 'Dimitri: '''Seriously, he hardly hit me- '''Caspian: '''You somehow got a frigate out of the harbor and part way into the town, and then smashed it to pieces, along with everything else in the immediate area. I can’t believe you’re not at least concussed after all that. '''Dimitri: '''I just need to sleep it off… wait. That boat. Is that the one you got from- '''Caspian: '''Yeah. I kept it. But that’s beside the point! How the heck are you even conscious after all that- ''He is interrupted as a loud snore answers his question. Dimitri has promptly fallen asleep mid conversation. Caspian opens his mouth to shout something, and then stops himself, shrugs, and walks off. 'Caspian: '''Well, works for him. ''Jessica climbs up onto the deck, putting away the pistol she had taken from Jikio 'Jessica: '''Me and Robin rounded up the remains of the mercenaries. We’ve locked them in a warehouse somewhere. Griffin and Corvus should be able to sort everything out now. '''Byrn: '''Then it’s probably time we left. I’d rather not get caught up in the effort to rebuild the port. Where to next? '''Jessica: '''From this island? I think- '''Caspian: '''Oh I know this one! Piper Flats is the next stop on this route. '''Byrn: '''Piper Flats? '''Caspian: '''It’s where I came from last. Not a lot to it except sand and a marine base, but it’s worth a quick stop. Besides, guy I know up there might be able to help you. He knows things. ''Marley hauls on a lever in the deck, and the engine rumbles to life. The Second Wind slowly starts to move away from the port. '' '''Marley: '''Alright. Let’s get going- '''Kat: '''Leaving already? '''Marley: '''Huh?! ''Everyone spins. Kat is perched on the railing at the side of their deck, seemingly oblivious to the harbor drifting away behind her. 'Kat: '''I at least wanted to say thank you. You guys saved the whole town today. '''Caspian: '''Well… The port got pretty wrecked… '''Kat: '''They’ll rebuild it soon enough. Even Corvus is grateful. He said you wern’t so bad for pirates. '''Byrn: '''I’m starting to wonder if we’re even pirates at all, personally. We seem to be getting involved in a lot of stuff needlessly. '''Marley: '''Hey, this was your idea in the first place '''Byrn: '''It’s still not exactly pirate. '''Kat: '''It doesn’t matter. Everyone saw what you did. You guys are practically heroes here. Anyway.. Good luck. ''And with that, the girl stands up, and flips backwards off the deck of the ship. Looking over the side, the crew sees her swimming back to the shore, where Corvus and Robin are just visible waiting for her. 'Byrn: '''What a strange girl. '''Jessica: '''It’s nice to feel appreciated though. '''Marley: '''Darn right! ''With that, the pirates wander off to different parts of the ship. At the railing Caspian, eyes wide, reaches into his pocket, pulls out the long nosed mask, and stares at it for a long while. 'Caspian: '''Heroes, huh? ''He laughs quietly as he puts the mask away again. Most of the pirates don’t notice, but Jessica is still nearby. 'Jessica: '''What is it? ''Caspian smiles casually as he turns away from the railing. 'Caspian: '''I think I just lost three hundred Beri. ''Meanwhile. Somewhere else on the grand line. The Jack Rouge, the ship of the Crimson pirates, is rocked by gunfire and shouting as Zeroth Kelp retrieves his maces. Readying the weapons, he steps over the corpse in the middle of the room, and opens the door to the main deck 'Monroe: '''Perkele! '''Kelp: '''What? ''There is thick mist all around them, and he can just make out the other bodies littering the deck. His captain is standing in the middle, brandishing his swords angrily at something he can’t see 'Monroe: '''Have at ye! I’ll keelhaul ye to Davey Jones ye scunner! ''Kelp raises his weapons again and quickly rushes out to the red-clad pirate. 'Kelp: '''Captain! Stokes is dead! The crew- What is going on?! ''The captain calms down slightly, moving closer to Kelp, while still glaring off into the mist. 'Monroe: '''This… thing. From the sea… It’s killing us. ''The two are almost back to back now. Kelp is certain he can see something moving in the mist, and stares at it. '''Kelp: What’s out there? What is that? Before Monroe can answer, Kelp sees a blue flash out of the corner of his eye and the captain suddenly hurtles off into the mist, his swords clattering away. An instant later something crashes into the first mate and slams him into the deck. Disarmed, he looks up to see a dark figure standing over him. It speaks with a distorted and metallic voice. ???: '''Do you have her? Where is the girl from Whisky Peak?! '''To be continued Category:Stories Category:Obsidian Voyage Category:13th Madman